Шартетта Лэнгли
Шартетта Лэнгли - служанка, работавшая у Принцессы Рилиан Люцифен д`Отриш, и герой Люцифенианской революции. Разочаровавшись положением дел в стране, Шартетта стала помогать сопротивлению в приобретении важной информации из королевского дворца. Позже принимала участие в революции и получила известность благодаря победе над Мариам Футапье. В конечном итоге присоединилась к бывшим членам сопротивления, как Вельзенский солдат, противостоящий королю Кайлу. Биография Ранние годы thumb|250px|Шартетта смеётся над Алленом Шартетта родилась в 474 году по календарю Эвиллиоса в семье кузнеца из Королевства Люцифении. В 492 году она вошла в Лес Блужданий и потерялась, а позже была похищена бандитами, которые увели её в своё укрытие в лесу. Во время пребывания там Шартетта контактировала с одним из бандитов, убедив его, в конце концов, измениться. Вскоре, Аллен и Жермен Авадония пришли её спасать.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl Шартетта была очарована Жермен и стала называть молодую девушку "старшей сестрой", из-за того, что та её спасла.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 На обратном пути, прежде чем троица вернулась домой, Шартетта смеялась над разочарованием Аллена, по поводу перевоспитания бандитов.The Adventure of a Boy and Girl В 499 году, после того, как Принцесса возглавила трон, Шартетта, благодаря своей забавной, энергичной личности, привлекла к себе внимание Рилиан и стала служанкой в Королевском Дворце Люцифении.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В то же время разрушительная сила Шартетты мешала ей выполнять свои обязаности служанки, из-за чего Мариам Футапье была вынуждена отвечать за неуклюжесть девушки.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Вскоре после того, как Аллен стал слугой Рилиан, Шартетта разбила во дворце вазу, за что и извинялась перед Мариам, убирая осколки. Обескураженный слуга заявил, что Шартетта не подходит на роль служанки, однако Мариам позже успокоила девушку, сказав, что той по силам справиться со своей небрежностью, если она постарается изо всех сил. После этого Аллен стал приглядывать за Шартеттой, чтобы та больше ничего не сломала.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Правление зла thumb|250px|Аллену поручают присмотреть за ШартеттойВ 499 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Шартетта помогала с подготовкой дворца к четырнадцатилетию Принцессы Рилиан, но в очередной раз что-то сломала и была назначена, вместе с Алленом и шестью другими камергерами, убираться во дворе замка.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 К трём часам Шартетта, изнывая от усталости, спросила Аллена, могут ли они забить на эту уборку и уйти. Отклонив её нытье, слуга напомнил, что на эту работу их назначила сама Мариам, желая избежать поимки какого-нибудь лентяя самой Принцессой. Признав рискованность своей затеи, Шартетта неохотно вернулась к работе, молча жалуясь самой себе. Во время уборки фонтана служанка осознала который час и в панике обратилась к Аллену, в ответ на что он поинтересовался, не сломала ли Шартетта опять фонтан. Возмущенная девушка опровергла его слова, настояв, что никогда этого раньше не совершала, разве только слегка. Аллен одарил Шартетту укоризненным взглядом, но она отмахнулась, напомнив слуге, что самое время подавать Рилиан полдник. Когда Аллен объяснил, что поменялся местами с Нэй, прибыл капитан Леонард, поприветствовав слуг.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Шартетта подслушивала их с Алленом разговор, а после вмешалась, выразив свое одобрение, по поводу недавней победы Жермен в драке с несколькими парнями.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 После чего служанка поинтересовалась о причине прибытия Капитана Королевской Стражи, в шутку спросив, не собирается ли Леонард снова красть вино со склада. Однако Леонард объяснил, что он не имеет права баловать себя, пока страна голодает. Шартетта пробормотала о своей надежде на то, что другие аристократы и Королевская Семья прислушаются к этому решению. Девушка также попыталась упросить Леонарда поговорить об этом с Рилиан, чтобы убедить её пожертвовать дворцовые запасы еды голодающему народу, но Капитан Стражи ответил, что Принцесса уже отказала ему в этой просьбе. Увидев, что Шартетта была расстроена его словами, Леонард поспешил сменить тему и спросил, почему Жозефины нет в конюшне. Пока слуги пытались объяснить загадочную пропажу, они услышали крик и втроем бросились во дворец, где столкнулись с паникующей Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Готовая расплакаться, горничная объяснила, что Рилиан пропала. Нэй указала на тайный проход позади камина, и Шартетта быстро принялась звать Принцессу,The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 но позже, когда прислуга и Королевская Стража бросились в лес искать Рилиан, Шартетта отказалсь идти с ними.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 thumb|left|250px|Аллен и Шартетта, измученные работой на дне рождения Рилиан Той ночью, во время бала в честь дня рождения Принцессы, Шартетта и другие слуги работали, стараясь восполнить время, потраченное на поиски Рилиан. Закрыв дверь в Зеркальный Зал, Аллен прислонился к стене напротив, рядом с Шартеттой, оба они были измучены работой. Когда слуга подметил изобилие блюд, поданных к столу на банкете, горничная сказала, что боится снова что-нибудь сломать, так что она решила направиться на кухню, во избежание инцидента.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Некоторое время спустя, ранним утром 500 года, служанка выбралась тайком из дворца, чтобы купить давно желанные книги, и обнаружила тело Леонхарта в реке. Шартетта услышала чье-то приветствие и удивилась, увидев Жермен, с которой не встречалась в течение долгого времени. Служанка нерешительно попыталась объяснить, почему находится здесь, но любопытная Жермен, увидев толпу на берегу, спросила, что происходит. Шартетта постаралась остановить подругу, соврав, что ничего особенного не произошло, однако это не сработало. Видя реакцию Жермен, плачущая служанка спросила, не хочет ли та, чтобы Шартетта её подбодрила. Когда же дочь Леонарда после скорбного рыдания упала в обморок, служанка доставила её к себе домой и, как только Жермен пришла в себя, Шартетта подробно рассказала ей, что произошло.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Зеленая охота Во время Зеленой Охоты Шартетта посетила дом Жермен, надев плащ с капюшоном, чтобы скрыть свою личность от прохожих. За едой горничная поведала лидеру революции о ситуации во дворце, а также поделилась информацией касательно войны и творившихся на ней зверств. Затем девушка сказала Жермен, что должна быть сейчас в другом месте, и ушла. Позже Шартетта, Нэй и Рилиан наслаждались вместе прекрасным днем в Райском Дворе замка, где горничная и предложила прочитать свой любимый роман Принцессе. Будучи под давлением факта о том, что она покидала дворец ради покупки книг, Шартетта обвинила Нэй в таких же побегах из замка. Тем не менее девушка продолжила выступать в роли информатора Жермен и, после того, как узнала от неё о местоположении базы, вошла в лес Блужданий, чтобы встретиться с участниками сопротивления, все еще скрывая свою личность. Услышав стук в дверь, Шартетта, как и все остальные, взяла в руки оружие, когда человеку в маске было позволено войти.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Позже Шартетта присоединилась к Нэй и Аллену, когда те подслушивали совещание о покушении на жизнь премьер-министра Миниса. Горничная подняла шум, утверждая, что Нэй коснулась её груди, но Аллен утихомирил их обоих. После того, как Кил Фризис был освобожден из тюрьмы и переведен под домашний арест, Шартетта связалась с ним, убедив встретиться с Жермен и оказать Сопротивлению поддержку. В какой-то момент горничная передала лидеру восстания информацию о человеке в маске. По мере приближения Люцифенианской Революции Шартетта сообщила своему отцу, что приняла решение сражаться плечом к плечу с революционерами. Некоторое время спустя она получила от Жермен огромный меч, изготовленный её отцом.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 Люцифенианская революция Покинув дворец, когда революционеры столпились у ворот, Шартетта надела свой плащ и вступила в бой, не смотря на попытки Йорка её остановить. Своей массивной силой девушка сбила с ног группу солдат, после чего ввязалась в драку, чтобы отвлечь противника и дать шанс Жермен и человеку в маске пробраться во дворец. Когда Мариам попыталась их остановить, Шартетта атаковала главу прислуги. С трудом уклонившись от контратаки, девушка скинула с себя разорванный плащ, раскрыв свою личность бывшей начальнице.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Шартетта призналась, что ей неловко сражаться против того, кто во многом ей помог, но она вынуждена поступить так ради революции. Когда обе они были готовы продолжить бой, Мариам подметила мастерство девушки в обращении с массивным мечом, и Шартетта, замахнувшись оружием, атаковала главу прислуги, но та уклонилась, подставив под смертельный удар одного из стражей. Бывшая горничная продолжила нападение, когда Мариам вдруг спросила, почему Шартетта решила присоединиться к революционерам.Тогда девушка ответила, что хоть её причины и сложно понять, но останься все по-прежнему, жители страны были бы несчастны. Шартетта пояснила, что действует по велению сердца, после чего атаковала Мариам в прыжке, однако в результате лишь воткнула оружие в землю. Когда Мариам приготовилась нанести ответный удар, Шартетта совершила попытку сдвинуть меч, но поняла, что он накрепко застрял. Незаметно подкравшись, глава прислуги напомнила, что своими действиями девушка сделает несчастной Риалиан и многих других, и ошеломленная Шартетта увидела, как одним ударом Мариам разрушила её меч. Отброшенная в дворцовую стену сразу после этого, раненая революционерка медленно восстанавливала силы, пока Мариам готовилась прикончить её. Но Шартетта пустила в ход против главы прислуги свою ракетную перчатку, мысленно благодаря отца. thumb|left|250px|Шартетта собирается убить Мариам Пока Мариам была выведена из строя, Шартетта схватила рукоятку своего сломанного меча, и, назвав бывшую начальницу по имени, сказала, что пришла пора прощаться. Собираясь прикончить Мариам, девушка вновь вспомнила ее слова, ссылавшиеся на Рилиан, Нэй, Аллена и Леонарда. В голове Шартетты всплыли воспоминания о доброте Мариам, проявленной, когда горничная разбила вазу. В реальность Шартетту вернул крик главы прислуги. Не решившись продолжить бой, Мариам использовала дымовую шашку и сбежала. Удивленная Шартетта начала отчаяно искать её, а когда поняла, что противница сбежала, принялась кричать имя главы прислуги, проклиная её.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Затем Шартетта помчалась на поиски Жермен, и, обнаружив её стоящую возле трупа Гаста Венома, всю в крови, тяжело раненную, девушка восхитилась достижением "старшей сестры". Когда Жермен спросила о битве Шартетты, та объяснила, что хоть Мариам и бежала, но была тяжело ранена, а потому больше не представляет угрозы. Шартетта хотела помочь с поисками Рилиан, но Жермен, увидев ранения подруги, сказала той не принимать поспешных решений и отказалась от её помощи. Не смотря на то, что Шартетта признавала Рилиан плохим человеком, она попросила Йорка, уходящего на поиски, быть с принцессой помягче. The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 Спустя пять дней после революции Шартетта, в связи с полученными травмами, не смогла участвовать в мирной конференции. Спустя еще два дня, перед казнью принцессы, девушка находилась в толпе издевающихся над Рилиан, но узнала переодетого Аллена, стоящего на эшафоте. Признав своего друга, Шартетта устроила скандал на углу Тысячелетней площади прямо перед самой казнью, назначенной на 3:00.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Охота на ведьм Позже, когда Жермен покинула дворец, Шартетта последовала за ней и обе девушки выехали за границу. Спустя три месяца после начала их путешествия Король Кайл объявил Жермен ведьмой, совершив попытку избавиться от нее и других членов сопротивления. Когда Люцифения стала частью территорий Марлона, девушки в течение многих лет вместе путешествовали по всему региону, избегая поимки Марлоном.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 В 503 году по календарю Эвиллиоса Шартетта и Жермен встретились с бывшими членами сопротивления в Вельзенской Империи. В поисках убежища девушки вновь вступили в ряды Сопротивления, скрывшись тем самым от Марлона.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook В 504 году Шартетта вместе с Жермен, по рекомендации знакомого, стала солдатом Империи. Проживая в окрестностях города Рокбэйн, Шартетта была назначена новым командиром воссоединенного Сопротивления, названного Войсками Лэнгли. В какой-то момент она стала преданным поклонником Юкины Фризис и прочитала множество её романов, таких как "Ворон и три вороны".The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Вельзенский командир thumb|150px В 505 году Шартетта ожидала прибытия Гумилии в штаб-квартиру. Поприветствовав волшебницу у входа на кладбище, Вельзенский солдат заметила нежданного гостя и была представлена Юкине Фризис. Удивленная Шартетта на мгновение потеряла дар речи, но тут же восторженно взвизгнула, сказав писательнице, что её романы просто восхитительны. Посреди этих восторженных воплей Гумилия ударила бывшую горничную надгробной плитой, и девушка отлетела в сторону кладбищенской ограды. Шартетта с дрожью поднялась и представилась, прежде чем проводить посетительниц к базе Войск Лэнгли, где Юкина смогла бы встретиться с Жермен. По пути к базе Юкина подметила роль Шартетты в революции и попросила рассказать подробности битвы с Мариам. Но, поскольку троица прибыла к месту назначения, Шартетта пообещала поведать детали позже, и девушки вошли в гарнизон. Не обнаружив внутри Жермен, красноволосый командир предложила своим спутницам обыскать штаб-квартиру, во время чего и рассказала, как члены Сопротивления стали Вельзенскими Солдатами, и как сама Шартетта год назад вступила в их ряды. Юкина с восхищением заметила, что если девушку сразу назначили командиром, то она, должно быть, очень особенная, с чем Шартетта хвастливо согласилась. Войдя в главный штаб, но так и не отыскав Жермен, Шартетта спросила Йорка, не знает ли тот, где она. На что бывший революционер сразу ответил, что девушка, вероятно, где-то выпивает. Шартетта объяснила, что с Жермен хочет поговорить Юкина. Когда Гумилия ушла, Шартетта заявила, что она позаботится о Юкине, но была перебита Минажем, потребовавшим помощи в написании отчета. Засомневавшись, Шартетта смутилась, но Юкина решила уйти и позволить им делать свою работу. Как только командир гарнизона попыталась последовать за Юкиной, Йорк схватил её за рубашку, чтобы не дать уйти.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Некоторое время спустя, Шартетта рассказала Юкине о своей прошлой жизни в роли горничной. Через две недели после прибытия Юкины, патрулирующий границы солдат сообщил, что целый отряд стражей был убит в ночную смену, около полуночи. После долгого разговора в течение нескольких часов Шартетта позволила бледному солдату вернуться на пост и решила встретиться с Юкиной перед отъездом. Не смотря на сомнения Юкины, бывший революционер заверила её, что необходимо сообщить о случившемся в Имперской столице. Зная про общее намерение посетить этот город, Шартетта, схватила юную писательницу за руку и заявила, что необходимо ехать вместе, после чего они направились в столицу. thumb|left|Шартетта, оцепеневшая из-за поведения Нэй Проходя через кладбище, Юкина поинтересовалась, были ли солдаты, которых девушки миновали, тоже подчиненными Шартетты. Та неловко призналась, что это так, однако на данный момент они не были в карауле. Не смотря на желание поведать подробности, Шартетта сказала, что информация засекречена. Когда Юкина извинилась, Шартетта отмахнулась и, улыбнувшись, подметила, что, возможно, скоро начнется война с Люцифенией. Увидев спрятанную в тумане фигуру, солдат остановилась и швырнула в ту сторону ветку. Шартетта, услышав приветствие Нэй, с дрожью спросила, что она тут делает. Объяснив Юкине, что связывает её с этой девушкой, Вельзенский командир выслушала Нэй, рассказавшую, что она такой же солдат, как и Шартетта. Вельзенский командир в ярости закричала, что Нэй и была убийцей стражников, после чего потребовала от нее объяснений. Нэй ответила, что причины не нужны, а на данный момент даже солдаты Марлона могут попасть в Вельзению, следуя официальным процедурам. Шартетта попыталась было возразить лицемерию старой знакомой, когда Нэй объявила, что перемирие между ними аннулировано. Пробормотав, что девушка очень изменилась, Шартетта прервала Юкину, прежде чем та раскрыла свое имя, и потребовала, чтобы Нэй немедленно ушла. Вельзенский командир сказала, что в противном случае расправится с Нэй голыми руками. Продолжая издеваться, девушка заявила, что Шартетта просто намеревается её убить, как сделала это с Мариам - приемной матерью Нэй. Потрясенная Шартетта возразила, что не совершала этого убийства, однако начала сомневаться в себе. Но тут Нэй с кривой улыбкой призналась, что шутит, и на самом деле сама убила главу прислуги. Шартетта, испытав абсолютный шок, вскрикнула и застыла на месте, как вкопанная, пока Нэй выпивала за них и их смерть. После того, как златовласый ассасин пролила вино, содрогнулась земля, и Вельзенский командир сказала Юкине, что им пора убираться отсюда.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Белая армия После прибытия в Рокбэйн Юкина спросила, свидетелями чего они с Шартеттой стали, но та в ответ только с сомнением покачала головой. Вельзенский командир поддержала идею Юкины, отправиться в Имперскую столицу, сказав, что необходимо сообщить о вторжении Марлона. Затем Шартетта пробормотала, что понятия не имела о принадлежности Нэй к Марлонским солдатам, пошутив, что видеть бывшую горничную с мечом в руках весьма необычно. Несмотря на собственные слова о том, что все меняется, девушка выразила сомнения в нынешней профессии Нэй, сказав, что та была отличной, но робкой горничной. Вельзенский командир подвергла сомнению и становление Нэй военным, ради получения дополнительной работы, как это сделала сама Шартетта. По пути к северо-восточным вратам Шартетта с Юкиной услышали женский крик и помчались на поиски его источника, обнаружив на площади людей, убегающих от темных силуэтов. Предположив, что в этом замешан сумасшедший пьяница, Шартетта сказала Юкине оставаться на месте и направилась вслед за таинственным силуэтом, только чтобы подвергнуться нападению этого существа. Ввязавшись в драку, девушка крикнула Юкине бежать. После, оттолкнув неизвестного ногами, Шартетта согласилась с молодой романисткой, по поводу того, что у них нет времени продолжать эту драку, и со злостью ударила противника, прежде чем использовать на нем свою ракетную перчатку. Как только враг был повержен, Юкина спросила, не поранилась ли Шартетта, но воин ответила, что её лишь слегка задели. Затем командир спросила, есть ли кто-нибудь рядом, прежде чем предложить Юкине укрыться от опасности, стремительно перебежав через переулок. Они мчались, пока не достигли винного бара. Отдышавшись, Шартетта поинтересовалась, в порядке ли Юкина. Получив утвердительный ответ, воин с сомнением ответила на вопрос о нападавшем, сказав, что это даже был не человек. После этого Шартетта выразила желание как можно скорее залечить свою рану и объяснила, что использует ракетную перчатку весьма редко. Так как её меч еще не был отремонтирован, воин предложила позаимствовать оружие в ближайшем сторожевом посту. Услышав крик, бывшая горничная заглняула в окно винного бара, обнаружив там потерявшую сознание Жермен. Когда девушки вошли внутрь, Шартетта совершила несколько попыток разбудить Жермен, но так и не смогла привести ее в сознание. Юкина забеспокоилась о состоянии бывшего героя, но Шартетта подчеркнула, что та не всегда напивалась до положения риз. Затем Юкина заметила меч Жермен и предложила взять его. Признав, что не имеет навыков в фехтовании, Шартетта неохотно взяла оружие. Когда Юкина вскрикнула, воин открыла окно и ударила бледного монстра, но поняла, что они оказались в ловушке. Увидев черный ход, Шартетта окликнула барменшу, попросив помочь Юкине дотащить Жермен, но женщина была слишком парализована происходящим, чтобы ответить. Прежде чем выйти наружу и сразиться с существом, Вельзенский солдат подозвала Юкину, приказав закрыть все окна и двери. С большим трудом Шартетта победила монстра, после чего постучалась в дверь заведения, объявляя результат. После недолгого отдыха в баре, Шартетта доставила тело убитого монстра охранникам, после чего труп увезли в королевский дворец. Узнав, что солдат сообщил о случившемся раньше нее, бывшая горничная ознакомилась с отчетом, где прочитала, что было найдено свыше трех монстров. После этого Шартетта приготовила карету, чтобы отправиться с Юкиной в Имперскую столицу. Во время поездки воин поинтересовалась, в порядке ли Юкина, но девушка предложила обсудить это позже. Затем Юкина заметила Вельзенских воинов, скачущих в Рокбэйн, и Шартетта упомянула доклад солдата. Выразив свой скептицизм, она заявила, что число монстров было преувеличено. Сражение с нежитью По прибытии в Имперскую столицу Юкина, увидев, как солдаты отступают от мощного войска мертвецов, подметила, что армия была утомлена сражением, о чем девушка тут же сказала Шартетте. После прибытия во дворец Шартетта приняла участие в военном совещании, сообщив о своем опыте Императору. По окончании встречи, бывшая горничная рассказала Гумилии о том, как вместе с Юкиной встретила Нэй. Тогда же волшебница попросила передать юной писательнице, что будет занята и не сможет с ней встретиться в данный момент. Войдя туда, где ждала Юкина, Шартетта потянулась, выразив свое облегчение по поводу окончания совещания. Когда молодая писательница спросила, что они будут делать дальше, Шартетта ответила, что самое время идти в гарнизон и готовиться к битве. Вспомнив просьбу Гумилии, воин передала Юкине сообщение волшебницы, после чего молодая девушка решила пойти за Шартеттой. Герцог Орухари отверг эту идею, и Шартетта не могла ему возразить, в связи с высоким положением герцога, который объяснил Юкине, что девушки должны разделиться на время. Взяв молодую писательницу за руку, Шартетта сказала, что никогда не забывает о своих друзьях, а весь этот кошмар в скором времени закончится. Попрощавшись с Юкиной, Вельзенский командир направилась в гарнизон. The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Как только её оружие было наконец восстановленно, Шартетта и Войска Лэнгли вступили в битву с армией нежити в Рокбэйне. Тремя днями позже она защищала вместе с Жермен четвертую улицу. Шартетта окликнула Жермен, поняв, что монстры бегут через правый переулок. Когда Жермен заявила, что нельзя позволить нежити добраться до пятой улицы, Вельзенский командир спросила, сколько монстров туда направляется и получила приказ подстрелить пятерых. Без труда расправившись с противниками, девушка увидела солдат, убегающих от монстров, и позвала Жермен. Отправив свою долю противников на тот свет, Шартетта возмутилась, что монстрам конца края нет, с чем Жермен была солидарна. После небольшой передышки Войска Лэнгли со своим командиром приготовили оружие, услышав крик. Ожидая увидеть другого солдата на своем пути, воины обнаружили Лилиан Муше, подъезжающую на лошади и держащую в руке копье, на которое был нанизан солдат. Шартетта, потрясенная таким появлением, потребовала бывшего Ретасанского командира объяснить свое присутствие. Лилиан ответила, что жаждет аудиенции у Императора. Позже Войска Лэнгли принимали участие в контрнаступлении на Ретасанскую крепость и помогли в завоевании большей части города. Когда Жермен взяла отпуск, Шартетте была поручена забота об остальных.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 2 Услышав, что Юкина, Кайл, Гумилия и Жермен планируют плыть в Марлон по следам Нэй и правды о последних событиях, Шартетта попросила своего отца улучшить ракетную перчатку и заготовить новый меч для Жермен, взамен уничтоженного Кайлом. Прежде, чем корабль отчалил, Шартетта настояла на своем приезде, чтобы проводить Юкину и вручить Жермен ее новый меч.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of RedТогда же девушка подарила ракетную перчатку Кайлу, сказав ему, что это послание для Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Затем Шартетта попыталась присоединиться к остальным на корабле, но вместо этого её уволокла Лилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Новая Четверка Всадников После смерти Прим Марлон и поражения Abyss I.R. Шартетта ушла из Вельзенской армии путешествовать вместе с Жермен, изучая неизведанные восточные земли. Девушки прибыли в Божественную Левианту в 508 году, во время ожесточенных террористических актов Нео Апокалипсиса. Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette В то время, как Abyss I.R. атаковала Жермен и завладела ее телом,Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Germaine Шартетта оказалась вовлеченной в инцидент Новых Четырех Всадников. По окончании последовавшей за этим битвы, девушка завладела Парными мечами Левианты. Не затронутая влиянием демона Шартетта отправилась на восток, чтобы предотвратить попадание сосуда Зависти в руки Abyss I.R.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Последние годы жизни Поселившись в Дзякоку, Шартетта стала кузнецом и, чтобы не дать Abyss I.R. завладеть сосудом, перековала Парные мечи в ножницы.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette В 549 году, The Muzzle of Nemesis PVузнав о прибытии Abyss I.R., Шартетта решила отдать сосуд в руки молодого воина. Поджидая на мосту, за пределами Энбизаки, старый красноволосый кузнец, одевший обезьянью маску, увидела подошедшего мужчину и вручила ему мешок с сосудом греха. Как только фиолетоволосый воин удостоверился в содержимом мешка, он осторожно кивнул и ушел. Вскоре после этого к Шартетте с другой стороны моста подошла Жермен с красной кошкой на плече. Обменявшись парой слов, двое сразились, и Шартетта была быстро поражена колдуньей. Поглощенная огнем, Шартетта умерла, а на мосту было оставлено её пылающее тело. Heavenly Yard Наследие Благодаря действиям Шартетты, Abyss I.R. так и не получила сосуд Зависти.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette После смерти кузнеца ножницы передавались из поколения в поколение в семье Судоу, и, в конечном итоге, перешли к Кайо от матери.The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka PV Юкина Фризис написала правдивый роман об Истории Зла, под названием "Дочь зла", в котором подробно описала действия Шартетты и их последствия. Произведение обрело популярность во всем мире и сохраняло ее вплоть до времен Галериана Марлона.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Личность и черты характера С детства Шартетта обладала дружелюбностью, энергичностью и беззаботным поведением. Имея маленький рост и детскую внешность, в сумме с неизменной активностью и игривостью, даже будучи взрослой Шартетта походила на маленькую девочку. Эти черты сохранялись на протяжении всей её жизни, поэтому, будучи горничной, она не любила работать и часто жаловалась по этому поводу, стараясь схалтурить или вообще отказаться от обязанностей, посчитав, что и так достаточно сделала.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Ко всему прочему девушка мыслила просто и наивно, действуя в первую очередь по велению сердца.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Благодаря своей простодушной натуре Шартетта была несколько импульсивной, небрежной и, как правило, невнимательной в обращении с хрупкими предметами. В сочетании с нечеловеческой силой эти черты делали горничную опасно неуклюжей. Не смотря на это, Шартетта вовсе не была невеждой и не оставалась в стороне. Под своей улыбчивой, лучезарной внешностью она скрывала глубокое недовольство Люцифенианским дворянством, скептически рассуждая, что в обмен на свои собственные удобства высокопоставленные люди могли бы помочь голодающему народу.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Девушку так же раздражало безразличие Рилиан к серьезным проблемам страны. Шартетта была убеждена, что так больше не может продолжаться,The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver а потому приняла решение вступить в ряды Сопротивления в качестве шпиона.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Кроме того Шартетта стала считать оружие единственной вещью, заслужившей доверие, и была убеждена, что живет в такое время, когда борьба это нечто большее, чем просто работа профессиональных солдат.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Тем не менее она не была зла на Рилиан, а даже напротив симпатизировала ей, относясь к Принцессе как к ребенку.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 2 С возрастом у горничной появилась любовь к чтению, поэтому Шартетта часто покупала романы и была готова ради этого удовольствия незаметно ускользнуть из дворца.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 В конце концов девушка стала большой поклонницей творчества Юкины Фризис и была ужасно взволнована после личной встречи с молодой писательницей.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Шартетта была смелой, способной рискнуть в бою собственной жизнью, чтобы защитить чужуюThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1, а также имела твердые убеждения по поводу благополучия народа и близких ей людей.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Будучи вовлеченной в конфликт с сосудами греха, Шартетта была полна решимости уберечь Парные Мечи Левианты от попадания в руки Abyss I.R., ради чего даже уехала на восток.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette thumb|250px|Шартетта выражает свое недовольство положением дел в стране Шартетта осознавала свою неуклюжесть и по возможности старалась избегать ситуаций, в которых бы могла что-либо сломать.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Несмотря на это, череда непрерывных ошибок отбила девушке желание работать и заставила считать себя никудышной горничной. Вернуть уверенность в своих силах и счастливо работать во дворце ей помогли добрые слова Мариам.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Из-за травмы, оставленной похищением в детстве, Шартетта отказывалась входить в Лес Тысячелетнего Древа.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Тем не менее, она преодолела этот страх, желая помогать Сопротивлению, ради чего приходилось часто посещать базу на месте бывшего логова бандитов.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 thumb|left|250px|Шартетта общается с Алленом и ЛеонардомБудучи заботливой и веселой, Шартетта вела себя одинаково дружелюбно с каждым. В дополнение к ее молодой внешности и поведению, девушка разговаривала с людьми непринужденно и естественно, в особенности со своими друзьями. Несмотря на недовольство правлением Принцессы,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Шартетта любила проводить время с Рилиан и коллегами из дворца,The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2воодушевившись желанием стать лучше, благодаря теплым словам Мариам. Служанка разделяла многие ценные воспоминания с Алленом, Леонардом и Нэй.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver После того, как Аллен и Жермен спасли Шартетту, девушка стала им близким другом и относилась к обоим с глубоким уважением.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 В особенности Шартетта непринужденно общалась с Алленом, они часто обменивались шутками друг с другом.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 Поэтому она была ужасно подавлена, когда увидела на эшафоте слугу вместо Рилиан.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Что касается Жермен, Шартетта прозвала ее "старшей сестрой", несмотря на то, что сама была старше на шесть лет.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 Также Шартетта старалась изо всех сил поддерживать Жермен, сопровождая её в путешествиях за границу;The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 девушка всегда радовалась победам фехтовальщицы.The Daughter of Evil: Act 1 Несмотря на это, Шартетта была разочарована причастностью Жермен к смерти АлленаThe Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 даже больше, чем попаданием тела фехтовальщицы под контроль Abyss I.R.Heavenly Yard Навыки и способности thumb|250px|Шартетта демонстрирует свою внушительную силуШартетта обладала необычайной физической силой, позволяющей девушке орудовать широким мечом почти в два метра длиной, а также повреждать или разрушать крепкие камни одним ударом.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Однако эта сила в сумме с неуклюжестью делает Шартетту неподходящей кандидатурой на более тонкую работу, вроде мытья посуды или шитья.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 В дополнение к удивительной силе, Шартетта имела большую физическую выносливость, благодаря которой девушка выдерживала большие нагрузки, вроде тяжелых камней, даже если была сбита ударом с ног. Также Шартетта была способна совершать несколько больших прыжков и рывков подряд, но короткими очередями, после чего ей обычно требовалось немного времени, чтобы оправиться перед следующей попыткой. Не имея никакого боевого опыта до Люцифенианской Революции, Шартетта была одаренным мечником и эффективно пользовалась своим оружием в сражении.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Тем не менее, отсутствие подобающего воину обучения сделало Шартетту неопытной с любым другим оружием, кроме её огромного меча, так что горничная не могла орудовать рапирой и не имела знаний в области фехтования.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Но зато Шартетта владела изобретением своего отца - ракетной перчаткой, которая могла обрушить на противника большую силу на высокой скорости. Так как эта технология была удивительной, Шартетта, попадая в затруднительное положение, использовала инструмент, чтобы ошарашить противника и временно вывести из строя, что делало перчатку отличным козырем.The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Благодаря своему отцу, Шартетта имела большой опыт в кузнечном искусстве и была способна перековать один инструмент в другой, или же изменить его форму.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette В войсках Лэнгли Шартетта была единственной, кроме Минаж, кто умел читать и писать.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Девушка впечатляла своей внешностью: в 18 лет она выглядела как маленький ребенок, а в 20 казалась подростком.Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide - Profiles - Chartette Не зависимо от возраста волосы Шартетты не седели, а всегда оставались красными. Однако большая часть силы и выносливости с приходом старости утерялась, что сделало Шартетту лишь тенью того непобедимого воина, которым она была в молодости.Heavenly Yard Связь с другими персонажами Рилиан Люцифен Д'Отриш: работодатель Шартетты. Горничная не одобряла бездушное обращение Рилиан с жителями Люцифении и Эльфегорта, и поэтому вступила в ряды сопротивления, организованного против Принцессы. Несмотря на это, Шартетта ладила с Рилиан на личном уровне и чувствовала к ней симпатию, впоследствии попросив обращаться с плененной Принцессой хорошо. Аллен Авадония: друг детства Шартетты и слуга Рилиан. Из-за их детской дружбы Аллен и Шартетта могли разговаривать друг с другом более непринужденно, чем другие слуги, однако горничная иногда очень разочаровывалась из-за того, что Аллен был старательным слугой и часто контролировал работу самой Шартетты. Она была шокированна подменой Принцессы Алленом, что означало скорую смерть её друга. Нэй Футапье: коллега по работе во дворце и в последствии противник Шартетты. Они с Нэй хорошо ладили пока работали у Рилиан, хоть и часто ссорились по мелочам. Шартетта была потрясена, узнав, что Нэй агент из Марлона и владеет Бокалом Кончиты. Жермен Авадония: подруга детства. Шартетта смотрела на Жермен, как на старшую сестру, не смотря на то, что та была младше. На протяжении многих лет они были очень близки, а во время Люцифенианской Революции Шартетта старалась помогать Жермен всем, чем только могла. Они путешествовали вдвоем в качестве мечниц, вплоть до потери Жермен контроля над телом. Мариам Футапье: начальница Шартетты, а затем и её враг. Шартетта высоко ценила помощь и доброту Мариам, когда горничная портила во дворце мебель. Это заставило девушку колебаться во время поединка с главой прислуги. Несмотря на это, Шартетта была настроена нанести Мариам поражение ради революции, и была сильно расстроена исчезновением главы прислуги. Юкина Фризис: любимая писательница Шартетты. Горничная была под большим впечатлением от таланта Юкины и стала её поклонницей. Шартетта была очень взволнована во время личной встречи с Юкиной, визжала и даже устроила писательнице персональную экскурсию по штаб-квартире, в которой оседала вместе с бывшими членами Сопротивления. Факты Концепция и происхождение *Её фамилия на Староанглийском означает "длинный луг"; с Норвежского то же самое переводится как "долгая жизнь". *Слишком молодая внешность Шартетты, несмотря на то, что в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ей 31 год, - это отсылка к её UTAU, химере в возрасте 31 года, которая в своей человеческой форме выглядит как подросток. *Имя Шартетты частично вдохновлено именем Тето - представляющей её UTAU - и содержит окончание "tetto" в своей латинизации. Любопытно *Подобно Арте и Полло, Шартетта сохраняет молодую внешность, несмотря на свой возраст. *После того, как Жермен и Аллен спасли ее, Шартетта стала обращаться к фехтовальщице как к "старшей сестре", даже будучи старше Жермен на 6 лет.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 *Несмотря на травму детства, Шартетта, будто бы преодолев свой страх, вошла в лес Блужданий, чтобы встретиться с Жермен.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 3, Section 1 *В Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook описано, что Шартетта не попала под влияние Демона Зависти, благодаря своему беспечному характеру.Epic of Evil: the Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette *В The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Тетто Сеттлер упоминается в качестве солдата, отсылаясь к послереволюционному будущему Шартетты. Gallery Concept Art= 947954.jpg|Chartette's profile in Entr'acte of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide Chartetteconcept.png|Concept art of Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red Chartette.png|Chartette's profile from The Daughter of Evil Schedule Book 2013 |-| Song Apparitions= Chartette (1).PNG|Chartette as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= NeyChartetteLeonhartAllen.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Chartette's profile in the novel Praeludium.jpg|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red ChartetteLiliane.png|Chartette and Riliane in the artist comments GermaineAllenChartetteAdventure.png|Chartette in The Adventure of a Boy and a Girl |-| Manga Apparitions= Chartetteretrouver.png|Chartette in The Daughter of Evil: Retrouver of Silver Chartetteretrouver2.png|Chartette wearing her maid attire in the manga ChartetteBuffa.png|Chartette in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ DoE_manga_Chartette.png|Chartette as she appears on the Aku Musu cover ChartetteAkuMusu.png|Chartette in the yonkoma ChartetteEllukamanga.png|Chartette as she appears in The Daughter of Evil manga ChartetteDoEmanga.png|Chartette in the manga QuartetsChartette.png|Chartette as she appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsRilianeNeyChartette.png|Chartette in the manga |-| VG Apparitions= chartette_pm.jpg|Chartette in Hatsune Miku and Future Stars: Project Mirai |-| Misc= ChartetteAkuMusuCard.jpg|Chartette's Aku Musu card promoting its first volume ChibiChartetteMegane.png|Chibi illustration of Chartette by Megane Inu появления Примечания en:Chartette_Langley Категория:Персонажи Категория:История Зла Категория:Люцифения